Stand and Feel Your Worth
by kimrey
Summary: What if Crowley hadn't come in the portal with Sam when he went to save Dean from Magnus? What follows is a story about how two brothers at odds must work to get out of their situation while Magnus uses Sam to get Dean to control the first blade.
1. Chapter 1

"Look, look. Sam, I'm not going to kill you. Of course not. I am going to make you suffer unimaginably." With that he made a slight cut to Sam's neck, causing Dean to yank on his chains even harder as if that could do anything to stop what was happening.

"Magnus, stop. I'll kill you."

"Nice threats, Dean, but you're in no position to be making them." He made another cut to Sam's neck. Sam remained silent, trying not cry out in pain.

Magnus turned to Dean, still keeping his knife to Sam. "Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going to stay here and we're going to work with you and the blade. Your brother is going to keep us company to ensure you do what I tell you."

"Go to Hell," Sam stated. Dean cast a worried glance in his brother's direction. Although he took the words right out of his mouth, he didn't think provoking the man with the large knife held so closely to his face was such a great idea.

Magnus turned back to Sam and smiled. Sam glared back at him.

"We'll work on your attitude while we're at it." Another cut was made right under the first one on face. Sam shut his eyes and grimaced.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean shouted. "Because you're lonely? Because you think we could be some sort of team? My plan is better. Just give me the blade, let us go and we'll take care of business with Abaddon, who, by the way is going to be raising Hell on earth while you're keeping us here. You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do!" Magnus shouted, stalking toward Dean. "You…and this blade are the most powerful artifacts I own."

"I'm not a fucking artifact."

"Yes, you are. And there is no need for the language." He held the knife up to Dean's face. "You're so worried about Abaddon and Hell on earth? We will stop it, you and I. Together. You will do what I say and learn how to control the blade."

"And become a mindless puppet?"

Magnus smirked. "Well, yeah. That will be a side effect."

Dean leaned his head back against the pole he was chained to. "This isn't going to work, you bastard."

"Again with the language." Mangus placed his hand on Dean's head and muttered a spell. Dean's eyes immediately glazed over, staring straight at nothing, shoulders slumped.

Sam watched from his vantage point, straightening up. "What are you doing? What did you do to him?"

Magnus, removing his hand from Dean's head and backed away, still staring at him. "I'm taking away his will. His power of thought. It doesn't go easily, oh no it doesn't. But it will. It takes time. I have all the time in the world."

Sam opened his mouth to reply. But closed it. He didn't know what to say to this lunatic. He was more powerful than he could have ever imagined. He quickly regretted not bringing Crowley along. He could only hope that Crowley would do something to find them. If he wasn't in such a predicament at the moment he may have actually laughed out loud at that thought. Who knew he would be in a position to hope Crowley would help them.

"Is that fear I see, Sam?" Magnus made his way back over to him. Sam glanced at Dean, still standing stoic, staring into nothingness.

"More like disbelieve. We came here to ask you for your help. I even felt bad for you when I read those reports. You knew our grandfather…"

"Yes, yes. But sometimes you need to look out for yourself and you two delivered this prize right to my door step."

"They were right about you."

"Maybe they were. It doesn't matter. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go make room for my guest." He stepped away, knife in hand. "Now, don't you go anywhere!" He said with a smile on his face before he left the room.

Sam yanked his chains and looked over at his brother. "Dean? Dean, hey." When he got no reaction he looked around the room and took in his surroundings. This was bad. This was very bad.

"Dean? Come on, man," he tried again. This time he blinked and Sam immediately felt relief. "You with me? Dean?"

"Sam?" Dean shook his head to try to rid the feeling of darkness he felt.

"Yeah, man. You okay?"

"I don't know. That's the second time he whammied me."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, it just makes me feel…nothing."

Sam creased his brow and gave his chains another yank. "I'm afraid of what will happen if he keeps doing that."

"You're telling me." Dean surveyed the room. "Where did he go?"

"Said he needed to make room for 'his guest.'"

"God…this is not good, Sam."

"You're telling me."

"What about Crowley? Where is he?"

"Outside of the portal. I didn't let him come in."

"Great."

"Yeah."

"We're screwed."

Sam let out a breath and looked up at the ceiling. Dean was able to get a good look at his brother.

"He cut you, you're bleeding."

"I'm aware."

"Bastard."

"Dean, listen to me. This is some powerful mojo he's got going on here. He's going to use me to get you to do what he wants. You know he means it."

"…and of course you want me to just let him."

"Yes."

"Dammit, Sam. I know you wouldn't do the same for me, but I can't just stand here and watch him hurt you."

Sam looked away from his brother. His words stung, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Just listen, Dean. He's not going to kill me. He needs me to get to you. So whatever he does, don't give in. Fight it. We will be in a lot worse shape if you don't."

"You saw what he did to me…"

"I did. But I know you. You're strong willed. You can fight it, fight him. Hold onto yourself. I'll do whatever I can to get us out of here, but you need to do your part too."

Dean once again rested his head on the pole. He knew Sam was right, but that didn't make this any easier. Sam knew not to push it any further.

"Am I interrupting a moment?" Magnus stepped back into the room with that smirk Dean couldn't wait to wipe off his face. "Dean, you're back with us."

Neither of them said anything. Their glares spoke volumes.

"Now I realize our new arrangement here is going to take some getting used to. You both are going to be tough eggs to crack, but I know it can be done!" He walked toward Dean, "…and don't think for one second that I can't hear your conversations. Nice motivational speech there, Sam, but I can't help but notice some tension? Delightful!" He stood in front of him. "Now, I'd like to try one more test and then we'll call it a night. Can't wear you out on the first go now, can I?" He snapped his fingers and Dean suddenly found himself free of the chains. Magnus reached down and picked up the blade and held it out to him. "Take it," he demanded.

"No."

"Really? We've been over what will happen if you refuse to do what I say, now take it!" The blade was once again forced into his hand and the power overtook his senses.

Sam watched as his brother's face changed. This time there was something different. Something that scared him.

"Good, good," Magnus said and he stepped back and with a flick of his hand Dean moved in a flash until he was standing right in front of Sam. Sam's eyes widened at the sudden movement. Sam looked for some kind of recognition on his brother's face, but once again he saw nothing.

"What's happening?" Sam asked, looking past Dean to Magnus.

"I just want to see what his reaction to you is while he is in this state. This should be very interesting."

Sam looked from Magnus back to Dean. Dean was gripping the blade tightly, the scar on his arm was ablaze.

"Dean, snap out of it," Sam tried. He couldn't hear him or if he could he wasn't paying attention. Sam watched as he started to raise the blade.

"It's me, Dean. Come on." Sam yanked on his chains. "Dean!" he shouted. Suddenly Dean's eyes shot up and met his and he fell out of the trance. Quickly dropping the blade, he stepped back from his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean stared at his brother. Sam nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Interesting indeed." Magnus broke up the moment. "Enough practice for tonight." He walked over to the green dust he had used before and then back to Dean who was still trying to collect himself. Before he could say anything he blew the dust into Dean's face and he disappeared into thin air.

Sam watched, unable to do anything. He looked at Magnus.

"Where is he?"

"I just put him away for now. Don't worry about him. Worry about yourself. I saw that look he gave you, Sam. You may be able to snap him out of it now, but we're just beginning." Magnus walked over to the other side of the room and hit a light switch, sending the whole room into darkness. "Have a good night." He walked out of the room.

Sam slid down the pole until he was sitting on the floor. Left in darkness alone with his blood still dripping down his face he thought about those last words and the look on Dean's face. He knew Magnus was right, he just needed to find a way out of here before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Wow. I am pretty awe struck by the reaction this story has gotten. The idea came to me right after that scene aired. I was just so annoyed it ended so quickly that I felt I needed to expand it. I do plan on this having at least one more chapter after this one and I have a rough idea of where it's headed, so I hope to keep it going until I finish it as long as life doesn't get in the way. This is my first fic (and I've been watching the show since the pilot aired, believe it or not haha) and I'm not exactly a "writer" so I'm really glad so many people seem to be enjoying it. Thanks, everyone!

P.S. My autocorrect keeps trying to change "Magnus" to "Mangos" and that makes me laugh every time.

* * *

Dean had surveyed the room he was transported to carefully. Magnus hadn't been lying when he said there were no doors or windows. He had, however supplied him with a twin bed, a bathroom, and a sandwich.

He had been in many situations in his life where he wondered how he was going to get out of them. This was one of the more concerning ones. Not only did he have a crazy man wanting to "add him to his collection" and train him while taking away his will to think, he also had that same psycho holding his brother hostage. They were stuck in an invisible house that held basically every version of the supernatural that he had spent his whole life fighting. On top of all this his only hope was a demon on the outside who, in the not so distant past got his kicks by killing everyone he and Sam had saved.

They were screwed. Completely and utterly screwed.

He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. His mind went back to how he felt when he held the blade. It was an almost indescribable feeling of darkness, pain, and loathing. It overwhelmed him. He scared him, but at the same time he felt powerful. A small part of him liked that. That was the part he needed to fight against.

He pulled off his jacket and let it fall to floor. He lifted up his arm and cast a gaze at the mark. He really had no idea what he was getting into when he allowed himself to be marked.

He eyed the sandwich. It had been a while since he had eaten anything and with everything going on he didn't even notice how hungry he actually was. He briefly wondered if Magnus had done anything to it, but his appetite won over and he ended up eating it. He was relieved when he didn't feel any anything effecting him. It really was just a sandwich.

He laid back on the bed and hoped that Magnus had given Sam a room with a bed as well…and some food. He then thought about how incredibly tired he was as his eyes felt heavy. He didn't want to give in to sleep, but he knew he needed to be on top of his game for whatever Magnus had planned next. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

"Get up." Sam felt a swift kick to one of his outstretched legs. It took him a second to collect his thoughts and remember exactly where he was and why he was on the floor…and why his arms were stretched awkwardly behind him. He did his best to hold in his cry of pain when he went to move them. It all came flooding back to him and he couldn't believe he was actually able to sleep.

"I said get up!" Another kick and Sam curled his legs back into his body. He looked at up at Magnus, standing there in another pristine suit looking just as he did before he shut the lights off and left him alone. Not a hair out of place.

He pushed his body back against the pole and used his legs to lift himself back up until he stood.

"I'm going to remove your chains. You don't want to try anything."

Sam felt his arms freed. He hugged himself and shook them to try to get the feeling back.

"I'm going to allow you to use the facilities and then you're coming right back here."

"Where is Dean?"

"Dean gets his own special room. He needs his rest, we have a lot of work to do."

Sam hated the cheerfulness in his voice. If his arms were working properly at that moment and he didn't actually need to use the facilities being offered to him he would have loved to have punched him square in the face.

Magnus pulled a gun out from his waistband and used it to point in the direction he wanted Sam to go. Sam recognized the pistol.

"That's my brother's gun."

"That it is. A lovely one at that. He won't be needing it anymore."

Sam stared at him for a few good seconds. He had a million things he wanted to say back, but he held his tongue and moved toward the hallway. Magnus opened a door for him that led to a small bathroom. Sam walked in.

"You have five minutes." The door shut and Sam turned to find himself staring into a mirror. He took in his appearance and placed a hand on the cuts to his face. He sucked in a breath. They were shallow, but they still stung. He turned the faucet on and cupped the water in his hands, splashing it on his face.

Once he had finished up he took in his surroundings and quickly realized there was nothing in the room that could help him.

The door was opened and Magnus stood there with the gun still in his hand, motioning for Sam to return to the living room. He looked at him.

"Can I not be chained to a pole, maybe?" He had to give it a shot.

Magnus' answer was was a murmur of words Sam couldn't understand and without lifting a foot he found himself back to where he started. The chains back in place, pulling on his sore muscles.

"Well, it never hurts to ask." Sam gave the chains a yank for good measure.

"You know, Sam. You would do best to keep your mouth shut. Quite frankly, you annoy me. You know the only reason you're here. Once Dean is in my complete control, which I think will be sooner than later I will have no use for you. He won't either."

"You're really underestimating him. I don't think this is going to be as easy as you think it is."

"I don't think I need to hear your opinion." Sam had a witty retort all set up when a piece of duck tape suddenly found its way to his mouth.

"That's better." Magnus stepped away and grabbed the knife he had used before, Sam's blood still on the tip. "Now, I really don't feel like wasting time today so we're just going to get down to business. Sam's eyes widened as Magnus walked toward him, knife poised. He tried to move out of the way, but there was nowhere for him to go. In a flash he felt a white hot pain in his shoulder as Magnus thrust the knife into him and just as quickly pulled it back out. He screamed beneath the duct tape and looked down at his new wound, blood spilling out of it, covering his t shirt.

Sam looked back up at Magnus, fighting tears. All Magnus did was smile.

"Let's get Dean back in here, shall we?"

Magnus snapped his fingers and Dean appeared in the room. He was disoriented. One minute he was asleep and the next he was standing back in the living room facing his brother and Magnus, who was standing with a bloody knife about a foot away from Sam who was very obviously in pain and bleeding from his shoulder. He was suddenly very awake and aware.

"Sammy…" Dean made a move toward him.

"Uh, uh, Dean. You stay where you are."

"What the hell, Magnus! What are you doing? You didn't even give me a chance to do anything!"

"I need you to know I mean business, Dean. Sammy here was not taking me seriously. I need to show both of you that this isn't a joke and I will not hesitate to go a bit lower with that knife wound next time."

Dean did his best to ignore Magnus and focus on Sam, trying to meet his gaze. Sam looked at him and nodded, using silent communication to let him know he was okay. He turned his attention back to Magnus, looking at him with fury in his eyes.

"Oh calm down, Dean. It's just a shoulder wound. He'll live…for now." He let out a laugh and Dean just stared at him.

"You're insane."

"No, I'm completely sane. I know exactly what I'm doing and what I need to do to achieve what I want." He stepped away from Sam and moved back toward where Dean was standing to address him directly. "Now I don't want to have to trust you up today. It would be much easier to get things done without anything in the way. Do you understand?"

Dean looked at Sam again. "Okay, yes. I understand."

Sam snapped his head back against the pole and let out a grunt in protest of Dean's words. He wanted Dean to fight Magnus, not give in.

"Good. Now, please have a seat." Magnus gestured toward the couch he and Sam had sat on earlier. Dean glared at him, but made his way over to the couch. He sat down and once again surveyed the room he was in and for a brief second he wondered if he should do anything to try to take advantage of not being tied down. One more glance at Sam shut that thought process down quickly.

"What's your end game here, Magnus?" Dean said, leaning forward, hands resting on his knees. "I mean it. Even if you do manage to get me to control the blade. What's in it for you? You've spent decades here with your…collection. What is the point of all of it if you're just holed up here in your invisible house?"

Magnus sat down across from Dean and crossed one leg over the other. "This changes things."

Dean tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"With you and the blade I will be incredibly powerful. I've been thinking about going public for a while now, but with this new development I almost certainly will. For so many years I was an outcast…now people will be afraid of me. Afraid of this power."

"…and Abaddon?"

"She doesn't matter."

Dean's eyes almost rolled up into his head. "Yes! She does! You think for one second that she won't rip down this little dream house of yours when she brings Hell on earth? Your collection won't mean anything. You won't mean anything."

"But I'll have you and the blade. Maybe I could live with Hell on earth. I could contribute, I do have much to offer."

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "You want to be on her side?"

Magnus waved his hand in the air to dismiss the conversation. "Enough of this talk. What my plans are and what I do don't matter because soon you're not even going to care. All these thoughts and feelings will be ripped right out of you. I just need to know what exactly keeps you going and work on that."

"Keeps me going…"

"Yes. I imagine your life isn't all you'd hoped it'd be. I mean, you're a hunter. Now back in my day I didn't know too many of those men, but I did know that most of them had their life in shambles. You can't be too different, can you?"

"I'm doing just fine, thanks."

Magnus let out a laugh and turned around to look at Sam. "You hear that, Sam? He's just fine. I'm sure not even you believe that!"

Sam turned his head away from him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

Magnus turned back to Dean, "No, no. You're not fine, Dean. I can see a whole world of hurt in your eyes. I can practically feel your pain dripping off of you."

"Maybe what you're feeling is my complete hatred for you and everything you stand for?"

"You know, this is only going to work if you're honest with me as indicted by the new hole in your little brother's body, I just don't have any patience today."

Magnus reached over and to a small bowl he had the table next to him. It was more sand like before, but a different color. He blew the stuff right at Dean and stated a new spell. Dean's face once again went blank.

Magnus turned back to Sam, addressing him. "Truth spell. You might want to listen up." He turned back to Dean.

"Now Dean, I think it's time for you to be really and truly honest." He looked back at Sam again, laughing. "Not that he really has a choice now, am I right?"

Sam sincerely wished looks could kill.

"Tell me, what keeps you going? I think I know the answer, but I'd like you to confirm it."

"Sam."

Magnus nodded. "As I thought. But tell me, who causes you the most pain."

"Sam."

"Hmm. Yes, very interesting." He turned to Sam again, "wouldn't you say?" Sam did his best to ignore Magnus and looked on at his brother.

"So he's the one person who keeps you going in this otherwise horrible life, yet he causes you the most pain. How is that?"

Dean showed no hesitation with his answers.

"He was dying. I did what I had to to keep him alive. It was a mess. I screwed up. He won't forgive me. He says we can't work as brothers anymore and that he wouldn't have done the same for me."

Magnus took in this information. "That's harsh, Sam."

Sam listened to Dean speak and did his best not to show Magnus any emotion.

"It sounds to me like he doesn't appreciate you, Dean. It also sounds to me that if he's the only reason you're continuing on in your sad, meaningless little life then you really don't have any reason to do it. I mean, I don't know your situation, but you could be more than this. You can just let all the emotions and pain drain out of you, pick up that blade and become powerful beyond imagination!" Dean remained silent, staring blankly, but listening.

"…and as for Sam. You can get rid of him. You don't need someone in your life like that anyway, blade or no blade."

Sam watched as Dean seemed to take in those words and really think them over.

"Yes, Dean. You run that one over in your head, why don't you." He stood up and walked over to him, placing his hand on his head and muttering the same spell for before that made him stare blankly. Dean sat, unmoving.

Magnus smirked and walked over to Sam. "Well that was an excellent conversation, wasn't it?" He reached up and removed the tape from Sam's mouth. "How's the shoulder?"

Sam ignored his question and remained silent. "Oh come on, Sam. I'm giving you a chance to speak here. Give your side of the story."

"Why do you care? Dean can just 'get rid of me' anyway, right?"

"He can…and he probably will. But this is just all so interesting. You must forgive me, I've been alone for so long, it's nice to have some drama in my life."

"Dean's my brother, he will always be my brother. But he did do something incredibly stupid and I'm having a hard time forgiving him and looking at him the same way." Sam wasn't sure why he was telling Magnus any of this.

"So you're hurting him intentionally. You know, this is actually all very good news for me. I'm very happy this relationship is strained."

Sam looked at him, "Wha…"

"You see, you were wrong, Sam," he interrupted. "This is going to be easy and I have you to thank for that." He walked over to Dean, still in a trance. He pet him on the head as if he were a dog. "This man right here is broken. I'm sure at one point he was very strong and had the will of a warrior. But when his one reason for living - you," he gestured to Sam, "tells him he's not important anymore, well that just wears him down. It will help to remind him of that." Sam watched him pick up the first blade and stare at it, hunger in his eyes. "It was also make his first task much less difficult."

Sam swallowed. "First task?"

"Oh yes. Killing you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean won't do that."

"You may be right. Dean may not do it, but as we've seen, Dean with blade just might."

Sam looked over at Dean, hoping he would come out of this trance. This one was lasting longer than the others and that worried him. He suddenly felt very hopeless.

"Look, Magnus. Please. Just let us go, okay?"

"Begging! That sounds lovely, Sam. You may want to save it for your brother, though."

"Don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I? I have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"So you're okay with murder? Can you just stop and think about this for a second. Forget about the blade and the mark, what you're doing is wrong. You're messing with my brother's head, you're trying to get him to kill me. None of this sounds crazy to you? It's not too late. You can stop this and let us go and we can take care of Abaddon, you can even help us."

"Trying to get me to relate to my human side, Sam? It's a good tactic. A useless one, but I suppose you have to try."

Sam dropped his head. Things had spun out of control way too quickly and he knew there would be no talking him down from this.

Magnus walked over to Sam, stopping to pick up the knife had used earlier. As he approached he held it up until the point touched Sam's face. Sam leaned his had back as far as he could.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back here. I wasn't thinking clearly when I banished you before. You've really helped me out, here and I should thank you for that." Magnus ran the knife through Sam's hair and Sam's body tensed up. This sudden sorrowful reaction felt too unnatural, too intimate. "I mean, I don't really know anything about you, but I can tell you're in pain as well. You and your brother wear it well."

"Get away from me."

"Oh sure, sure." Magnus took the knife away from Sam's face and went to step away. "Just one more thing." Magnus reached back to place his hand on Sam's head and muttered a spell. Suddenly Sam cried out in pain as he felt his mind being invaded. It was as if Magnus' hand was actually reaching into his skull. Random memories popped up in his mind of time he and Dean had spent together, from when they were kids until now. The most recent memory of Gadreel being pulled from him hurt the most and the last thing he saw was Dean's stunned face when he told him he wouldn't have saved him. It all hit him like a ton of bricks.

Magnus removed his hand and Sam fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Magnus crouched down to Sam's level with a menacing smile.

"Oh, Sam. That is a lot to work with. Thank you, truly."

Sam didn't have the strength to acknowledge him. Magnus stood up and made his way back to to Dean.

"You see, Sam. You're just a tool. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I need the blade and the blade needs Dean. Dean thinks he needs you, but it won't take much to get him seeing things my way. If I can get Dean to use the blade against his own brother then I don't foresee many other obstacles. You're just a shortcut to getting what I want."

He rested a hand on Dean's shoulder and within seconds they were both gone.

Sam glanced over to the couch where Dean had been sitting. He felt entirely overwhelmed by the current situation along his physical and mental pain. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Dean's head and he had to wonder just how much of Magnus said was true.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall, chin resting on his chest.

* * *

Dean's head snapped up. Suddenly he was completely aware of his surroundings. He was back in the room he had been in earlier, but this time Magnus stood in front of him. He realized he couldn't recall the last few minutes, as if he had blacked out.

"God, you need to stop with this stuff. You're making me dizzy, I'm losing track of time…"

"All intentional." Dean looked at him.

"Sam…where is he?"

"Right where we left him, thinking things over, I'm sure."

"Did you do something to him?"

"He'll live. For now. Why do you worry about him so much? Do you ever wonder why he is your first thought?"

"Don't try and Dr. Phil me. You think you're first person to try to turn me and Sam against each other?"

"Well, no. But you two have already turned yourselves against each other, haven't you? Or at least Sam has. My, what vivid memories he has."

Dean turned away, not wanting to know what Magnus meant by that.

"Look at me, Dean." Dean felt himself turned back to Magnus through no power of his own. "You've looked after him your whole life, you've given him so much more than he ever deserved. Now he's going to tell you he can't work with you as his brother anymore?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up?"

"Ah, there's the anger I want to see. I know you remember what you said under my truth spell. Sam is the one who causes you the most pain. He can't forgive you…and after all you've done for him."

"This isn't going to work."

Magnus stepped up to Dean until he was in his face, he held the first blade in his hand. "When you hold this blade you're in its control." Magnus once again forced the blade into Dean's hand. The mark lit up, his face stoic.

"That's right. Let it in, Dean. Let the power consume you. Think of all the times Sam has let you down, hasn't appreciated you, has kept secrets from you."

Magnus backed away and waited a minute. When Dean didn't drop the blade he smiled.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now. Get to know each other. Think about what I said." He disappeared. Dean turned to look at the blade, his mind being thrown in a million directions. The power was too much, yet this time he didn't want to let go.

So he held on.

* * *

Sam's eyes shot open. He was waking up, but he hadn't even realized he'd been asleep. He had no idea how much time had passed. The first thing he noticed was he was no longer in the living room. He was now lying on the floor of what looked to be some sort of cell. He could hear sounds all around him, yelling and moaning. As he sat up he realized he was free to move, but his hands were tied tightly behind his back. When he was able to maneuver himself to his feet he made his was way to the bars of the cell and looked out into a long hallway, his eyes scanning over his surroundings. He couldn't help the pang of fear he felt when he realized what he was seeing. The long hallway was filled with cells of Supernatural creatures. All chewing at the bit to be released.

This is where he kept is collection.

He had noticed a few had taken notice of him, especially what looked to be a Wendigo in the cell directly across from him. He wondered how many of these creatures survived in these circumstances.

He pulled on the ropes securing his hands, but quickly found there wasn't any give. He looked around the cell for any signs of a way to escape, but there weren't any. He sighed and moved backwards until his back hit the wall and he sunk down. His head shot up when he heard someone tapping on the bars.

"How do you like the new digs? Not as homey, I know." Magnus stood outside of the cell, hands moved to clasp behind his back.

"So this is your collection?"

"It is, indeed. How do you like it?"

Sam had no answer. "No opinion? That's fine. I know it's impressive. Thanks to you and your brother and I now have some space to fill."

"Why am I here? I'm not part of your collection."

"No, you're not. But my newest addition is."

Magnus stepped aside and Dean appeared. Sam took in his appearance and knew something was off. His eyes fell to Dean's hand, clutching the blade. When he looked into his eyes he didn't see his brother, he saw rage and hurt and they were directed right at him.

Magnus opened the door to the cell. Dean walked in slowly, staring at Sam as the door was shut behind him.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, guys! The final chapter. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. I wanted this fic to be able to fit in and still work with what happened in Blade Runners and Mother's Little Helper, so the stuff with Crowley at the end is more or less exactly what happened in the episode, I just shortened it a bit since we already saw that part. I would have loved to have Sam and Dean have a full out brotherly moment and actually discuss what happened, but since their relationship is so strained and weird in the show at the moment it didn't feel like it would fit here. Here's to the hope that they will fix these boys by the end of the season, I can't take much more of this!

Thanks again for all the love!

* * *

Dean looked at Sam, watching him, but not making a move. Sam backed up, suddenly very aware that he had no use of his hands and his shoulder was still hurting.

"Dean?" Sam said it quietly. He was able to get through to him before, maybe he could do it again.

"Dean, I know you're probably pissed right now. I don't know what is going through your head, but you have to fight it, man. You don't want to do this. You don't want to kill me and be part of this lunatic's collection."

Dean's stoic facial expression didn't waver. If he could hear Sam, he wasn't showing any signs of taking his words in. Sam looked to Magnus who stood outside of the cell, hands gripping the bars with that smile on his face.

"You really needed to tie my hands?" Sam asked him. Magnus shrugged.

"Why not? Makes this easier."

Sam looked back to his brother.

"Dean. Dean!"

Dean's response was to take a step closer. Sam took a step back, but found his back hit the wall. He had nowhere to go. The reality of the situation was hitting him. He had to get the blade out of his hand. He could either be a sitting duck or he could try to take matters into his own hands…which is a thought he would have laughed at if his own brother wasn't about to try to murder him, considering he had no use of his hands.

Sam did the only thing he could think of. He charged at him, letting out a growl as he thrust his body into Dean's, hitting his left side, hoping to knock him off balance.

Sam's breath was knocked out of him as he hit the floor, head cracking on the cement. Dean had seen him coming the second he thought about it and he used his now inhuman strength to simply push him away like he was swatting a fly.

Magnus's face lit up.

"Oh Sam, please keep putting up a fight. I love to see what he's capable of."

Sam ignored him and tried to stand back up. Once he was back to his feet he tried to make eye contact with his brother, looking for any sign of recognition. They used to have full on conversations without saying a word. But what Sam saw when he looked into his brother's eyes scared him like nothing had before.

"Dean," he panted. "Dean listen to me…"

Dean stalked forward, rage in his eyes. He swung the blade. Sam, thankful for his quick reflexes, ducked out of the way and moved until he was on the other side of the cage. Dean made a turn, following him. This time he reached out with his fist and landed a single punch to the side of Sam's head. Sam fell into the wall and managed to stay on his feet. He just needed more time.

"Okay, okay. Dean. I'm sorry okay. For everything. You're my brother. You gotta, hear me, man!"

But Dean didn't hear him. He made another move for him and Sam jumped out of the way. Dean was too quick, though. He grabbed at the rope tying Sam's hands together and yanked him to the floor. Sam hit hard, but the force Dean had used when he yanked him down made the ropes give way and Sam felt his hands freed. Dean raised the blade once more and made a move to strike. In one quick motion Sam launched himself back up, using his hands to push his upper body up and he kicked out with his legs, landing a solid shot to Dean's right hand causing the blade to fall to the floor.

Dean fell to his knees, breathing hard. Sam dropped down next to him.

Seconds passed, but it felt like a lifetime. Sam was pretty sure he didn't breathe until he heard Dean speak.

"Sammy?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, you with me?"

"I don't…I don't know." His voice was gravely. He looked away from Sam trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"It's okay," Sam assured him.

"No!" Both boys looked up to the sound. Magnus was staring at them with anger in his eyes. "No. It's not going to work like this." Magnus unlocked the door to the cell and stalked inside. Sam and Dean watched him, both trying to get to their feet.

"You pick up that blade now, Dean." Magnus entered the cell and stared him down.

Dean looked down at where the blade lie on the floor, but didn't make a move for it.

"I said now!" He shouted. Suddenly the blade lifted from the floor and flew back into Dean's hand.

"No!" Sam yelled, taking a step away from his brother toward where Magnus was standing.

"You think all those feelings of hatred and resentment are caused simply by holding that blade?" Dean looked down at the weapon in his hand. "They were already there. The blade just amplifies them. It brings them to life." He turned his attention to Sam, "Now, use that power you feel to kill him."

Dean looked up. That look back in his eyes. Sam wished he could have his brother back for just one more second because this time it felt like it was truly over. He was defeated.

Then Dean moved faster than Sam had ever seen him. There was rage in his eyes, but this time it was something different. He felt Dean push him out of the way hard, he stumbled back until he landed on the floor. He looked up just in time to see his brother raise the blade, just in time to see Magnus's wide eyed expression of disbelieve before the blade cut through his neck. In one quick second his body fell to the floor, along with his head that was now detached from his body.

Dean stood over him. He looked down at the body, blood slowly forming a puddle at his feet. He turned back to Sam. Sam held his eyes then looked down at the blade. He once again found himself holding his breath.

Then Dean dropped the blade on his own. The mark on his arm, which had been lit up now went back to looking like a nasty scar.

"…Dean?" Sam choked out.

Dean looked at him. "Yeah."

"How did you…"

"I just did."

Sam didn't want to push it at that moment. He stood up.

"We need to get out of here." Sam walked over and looked at the blade lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Dean watched him. "You good?"

"I'll need to get back to you on that."

They spared Magnus one last glance then made their way out of the cell.

"Well, well. Did I miss something here?"

The brothers both turned to the sound of the voice to see Crowley standing just outside the cell.

Sam's jaw dropped. "What the hell, Crowley? Where were you?"

"Oh, just hanging around. Decided it was time to check on you two lads."

"You just 'hung around' for two days?" Dean yelled.

"Sure, what else was I to do?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both rolling their eyes and moved passed him. Crowley looked into the cell.

"Is that Magnus?" They nodded. He looked to Dean, "You did this?"

"Yes."

"With that?" He motioned to the blade in Sam's hand.

"Yes."

Crowley then took in Sam's beat up appearance; a black eye, cuts on his face, and blood soaking through the shirt from an obvious wound to his shoulder.

"I certainly did miss something, didn't I?"

The brothers stared blankly, then at the same time turned to leave down the hallway lined with cells of Supernatural creatures, keeping their eyes straight ahead, ignoring the screams and outstretched arms reaching for them as they made their way out.

* * *

"Well, you boys are chatty, aren't you?" Crowley mocked as they made their way back through the woods. "No need to thank me for opening that portal again to get you two damsels out of there."

The relief Sam and Dean felt to finally be free of that house was short lived when they reached the clearing and noticed the impala had been ransacked. They ran towards it, immediately checking to see what had been taken. The words etched into the side made Dean's blood boil. Crowley stood watching them.

"Did you do this?" Dean yelled at him.

"Of course not. You think I would waste my time pawing through that piece of junk?"

Sam and Dean paused to look at each other. "Abaddon," the said in unison.

Sam moved toward Dean, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. "You said Crowley was only useful until we got the blade. We got the blade."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder at Crowley, understanding exactly what he meant. He didn't have time to think about it before he and Sam found themselves thrown backwards into the impala, an invisible force pinning them there. Sam looked down at the ground where the blade had fallen out of his hand.

"Smart, Moose. Having that conversation five feet away from me." Sam glared at him.

"You are quite the killing machine, Dean. I imagine holding that blade made you feel all these new tingly feelings. Made you more dangerous, powerful." Dean did his best to not show any acknowledgment of those words being exactly true. "And it occurs to me, alongside Abaddon I am also on the top of your list. So," he held his hand out and the blade flew into it. "I'll be taking this."

"That's no good to you without me," Dean said.

"Yes, but as long as I have it, it's no good to you. Now this is how it's going to go. I'll hang onto this until you locate Abaddon. At such time you will call me, I will give it back and you'll destroy her. You were right, Moose. You can't trust me. But I can't trust you either."

With that he disappeared and the force holding them let go.

"This is just great." Dean kicked the dirt. Sam sighed and looked around. He'd never admit to Dean that a small part of him was happy the blade was away from them.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked from the passenger seat as they drove down a dark back road.

"How do you think?" Dean snapped. Sam looked down at his hands.

"Do you…do you remember what happened in that cell?"

Dean dripped the steering wheel tightly. "Yes."

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"What's the point? We don't have the blade anymore. Magnus is dead. It doesn't matter."

Sam turned his head to look out the window. He had so many questions, so many statements he wanted to make.

"Yeah, fine. It doesn't matter." Sam paused. "But you're okay, right?"

Dean looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. He knew they should talk about it because it did matter. It mattered a lot. The way he felt when he held that blade mattered. He would have killed Sam and it scared him that it didn't seem to take much. The blade manipulated his thoughts and feelings and turned him into some kind of monster. But it was powerful and there was no way he was admitting to Sam that he liked that feeling, that he missed the blade, and that the second Sam was away from him he was going to call Crowley and try to get it back.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Dean pushed the gas pedal down and steered them home.


End file.
